


Night before the morning after. - a reader request special.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [33]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, Multi, Tentabulges, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gamzee x Tavros x Reader threesome smut fiction.  You wake up with the two trolls and recall the night before when Gamzee thought of a way to cheer all three of you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night before the morning after. - a reader request special.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters here are aged 18 or over regardless of age in original canon. No underage goes on here. 
> 
> This is a reader request in honour of Someday my Princess will come joining the 69 kudos club.

Errrrrgh... where are you?

You wake up on the floor in your hive. You can't completely remember yet just how you came to be here. You scratch your leg and realise you are missing your jeans. Looking down you see you are wearing a shirt with a Taurus symbol on and you appear to have been laying next to someone. You turn to see Tavros still asleep. His face is sweet and serene, covered in your lipstick. Bits and pieces start to fall into place. He has the biggest smile which makes you smile too. His mohawk is all messed up and and his shirt... Wait... But you are wearing his shirt. How did he...? 

It is then you notice the one he is wearing is super long on him and instead of his usual symbol, he has a purple capricorn logo. This is Gamzee's shirt! You hear snoring and turn your attention to the head on your lap. You see Gamzee half naked, wearing a pair of tinkerbull boxers and he has your unicorn panties over his head, horns poking out of the leg holes and his face covered in fabric. You have to control yourself not to laugh. What did happen? Ahh now it is all starting to come back...

Time skip to yesterday. You, Tavros, and Gamzee had been having a tough day and had decided to take comfort in each other. You were huddled together in a big pile of cushions sharing a giant bottle of faygo. 

Your problem was you were lonely. Your moirail spent nearly all her time with her ancestor. With all these new people appearing, you had been left alone a lot. It was starting to feel like old times before you arrived here. You didn't want that. You missed your moirail. 

Tavros's problem was Vriska. She had completely destroyed any confidence he had. They had a huge row and he stormed off the ship. Unknown to you, Vriska had been mocking him over his red feelings for you and his oscillating pale/red feelings for Gamzee. She told him he was pathetic for pining over a psychotic clown and an alien who just pitied him. You actually care for Tavros a lot. It had nothing to do with pity. But he didn't know that.

Gamzee's problem was his pale quadrant was now empty due to Karkat discovering his black rom with Terezi. To be honest, he didn't even know why he started it in the first place. He just had so much hate in him, he had to let it go somewhere. But unknown to you and Tavros, he hadn't focused on Terezi for months. Not since meeting you. You were strangely calming on him. Also he had been driven to the point of obsession when he realised you and Tavros were attracted to each other. He wasn't jealous. Quite the opposite. The idea of his two red crushes pailing each other senseless was a massive turn on that fuelled many of his masturbation fantasies for months. He even made sketches.

"mAYBE SHE IS RIGHT." said Tavros after taking a swig, "i DID AFTER ALL DIE ALONE JUST AS SHE SAID." 

"At her hand!" you reminded him. "Seriously Tav, she has all the charm of herpes. You can't pay attention to anything she says."

"LiL sIs Is RiGhT." added Gamzee, "AiN't No MoThErFuCkInG pOiNt LiStEnInG tO ThAt BiTcH. BeSiDeS, BeInG dEaD dOn'T lOoK sO fUcKiNg BaD. YoU gOt ThEm FiNeAsS lEgS bAcK aNd ThErE aRe SoMe CoOl BiTcHeS. TaKe ___SiS hErE..."

"Pbbt! Sorry, what?!" you exclaimed nearly firing soda in all directions. Tavros grinned as Gamzee continued.

"AiN't ShE a MoThErFuCkInG dElIgHt? YoU nEvEr SaW aNyThInG sO fInE bAcK hOmE." 

"GAMZEE!" you squealed and buried your head in your sweater. He just chuckled. 

"SeE? AiN't ShE sWeEtEr ThAn FaYgO?"

"uM... I... I..." Tavros stuttered all flustered.

"AwW, C'mOn TaV bRo..." grinned Gamzee, "It'S cOoL iF yOu ArE rEd FoR ____." You peeked out of your sweater at Tavros who was bright orange and looking at you. 

"I kNoW sHe LiKeS yOu ToO..." Gamzee wriggled his eyebrows. "AnD tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR tHiNkS hE kNoWs HoW wE cAn AlL gEt OuR gOoD vIbEs oN..." He leant over you and placed a hand on Tavros's knee. It was then you noticed that Tavros's shorts were moving. Was this really turning him on? 

Gamzee smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Tavros looked really taken back at first but soon closed his eyes. You could only watch on as yet again, you were going to be on your own. Gamzee pulled away and looked at your confused face. He lifted your chin and planted a soft kiss on your lips. It was so strange. You could taste grape faygo but also there was a hint of something else. Could it be Tavros? He was currently watching with his mouth open, attempting to register what was going on. 

As Gamzee pulled away from you, he licked his lips. You knew what to do next. You brought a hand up to Tavros's face. He leant in and kissed you. There was that taste again. It was like a peanut butter cup. When you pulled back, there was so much happiness in his face. 

"SeE wHaT i MeAn?" chuckled Gamzee, "NoW hOwS aBoUt We GeT dOwN tO mOtHeRfUcKiNg BuSiNeSs?" Before either of you could answer he was throwing off his clothes, sending them every direction. His underpants landed on the ceiling fan and spun continually. "OkAy, YoUr TuRn..." he smiled. You looked at Tavros who appeared nervous but you knew by the now obvious movement in his pants, he wanted to jump Gamzee. You took his hands and placed them at the bottom of your sweater. 

"Trust me..." you smiled. He nodded and removed your sweater as you took off his belt. You slowly stripped each other naked as Gamzee looked on, unable to believe his luck. 

"sO UM HOW DO YOU WANT TO DO THIS?" asked Tavros. Gamzee laid back resting his hands behind his head. 

"We CoUlD sTaRt WiTh OnE oN mY bUlGe AnD oNe On My FaCe..." he wriggled his eyebrows. "ThE lAdY gEtS tO cHoOsE fIrSt."

"How chivalrous!" you smirk. "Well sitting on your face would shut you up." 

Tavros moved over Gamzee and kissed him again. He began to position himself, guiding Gamzee into his nook. He winced a little as it filled him up. You then kissed Gamzee yourself before straddling his face, his hands stroking your soft skin as you leant forward to kiss Tavros. Gamzee's tongue washed over you as you moaned into the kiss. Tavros begun to move his hips. His bulge was thrashing wildly. Seemed a pity to let it go to waste. You leant forward and to Tavros's surprise, began to give him head. 

"oH SHIT!" panted Tavros. Gamzee chuckled into you. He seemed aware of what you were doing. Tavros's movement became erratic, alternating between taking Gamzee into his cunt and the warmth of your mouth on his tentacock. If Vriska could see him, she would be so fucking pissed. This was better that a regular red quadrant. This was a red club. So rare. He was being loved by two people. It was the best thing to happen to him.

His cock tasted stronger that his kisses. It's always easier to give a troll head that a human. Although Gamzee wasn't complaining. You were better than faygo to him and boy he was not going to get tired of tasting you any time soon. His moans vibrated through you making you hum and send more pleasure to Tavros. One of you needed to break soon. Tavros was the first. He shot so much hot fluid into you, you had to fight to swallow it before you too came hard all over Gamzees face. Gamzee growled into your womanhood and began to fill Tavros up making him cry out your names. He fell forward placing his forehead against yours. 

"gAMZEE? aRE YOU OKAY?" he asked trying to get his breathe back. The indigo blooded troll gave a thumbs up.

"My Gog Gamzee, you must have gils like Eridan." you gasped as you moved off him.

"FuCk YoU tWo ArE tHe ShIt!" he smiled, "WhO wAnTs To Go AgAin?"

And you guys did. Seven times. Different positions, different kinks. You were all sore and exhausted by the end. That is how you ended up here. Well it is too early to get up so you might as well go back to sleep. You stroke Gamzee's hair and he purrs in his dream state as you nuzzle back into Tavros.


End file.
